Known NPCs
Morroc Morroc is mostly a den of thieves, but the city does have a coherent market and is even run by a local governor. The following names are presented alphabetically. Molly Molly is the head of the thieves guild in Morroc, and operates openly within the city. Molly came to power only recently, through what was likely back-alley deals, but he remains an influential and charismatic figure who helps lead the people of Morroc to prosperity. He's believed to have a hand in the governor's pockets, and is always accompanied by two personal assistants from Kafra Corp. Prontera Prontera has a number of key people who manage a variety of different positions throughout the city. The following names are presented alphabetically. Alain Alain is a dignified dhampir and head of the leather shop in central Prontera. Though he has a few employees under his care, he's the only person that customers see. He holds himself prim and proper, with a stern but respectful demeanor. He personally insists on doing all the leatherworking that needs doing in the city, which usually results in a somewhat long wait. Cromwell Atticus Cromwell is a wealthy human entrepreneur who took on the task of wrangling all the adventurers that came through the city. With a great deal of work, he opened what he advertised as a "job agency," where he takes and posts odd jobs that those with restless feet can do for a bit of coin. Cromwell presents himself as a bit of a showman, and is prone to overstating the importance of any available jobs. Erious Erious runs the tool shop in central Prontera. Erious is a quiet dark elf with a droll personality, and an even shorter tolerance for haggling. Erious has the widest selection of items in all of Prontera, occasionally including the rare and magical, but he is loath to part with them without receiving a princely sum in exchange. Hollgrehenn Hollgrehenn, the head blacksmith in Prontera, works with the assistance of two other apprentice blacksmiths, Vurewell and Dietrich. Hollgrehenn is a very busy tiefling, working constantly to meet the needs of the city and the Chivalry. As such, he mostly only takes on expensive custom orders and refers basic work to his apprentices. Leon von Frich Leon is a well-established elf noble who happens to own and manage the town hall in Prontera. Leon's family line has a lot of influence throughout the city, which naturally resulted in him bubbling to the top and being saddled with numerous responsibilities. Leon himself is rarely seen in the city or even at the hall, as he hires others to do the work for him. Letty Whiterock Despite her youth, Letty runs the Prontera branch of Kafra Corp. The gregarious elf always dresses in a maid uniform (like most of Kafra's employees) with a bonnet on her head. Letty for the most part manages the front desk and doesn't attend to duties herself, though she's a meticulous record-keeper. Marquise Lissur Anailuj Lissur Anailuj resides at the Prontera castle. She successfully stopped a growing revolution due to lack of faith in the king, and with the help of other aristocrats, she set the kingdom back on the right track. As a direct result of this, the opposition group lost the other aristocrats' backings and much of their power. While this recently created a rift among the nobility, the move catapulted Lissur to the upper echelons of influence in the city. Lydia Bohemond Lydia is an eccentric young human who owns the training grounds, though she has a standing arrangement with the Chivalry for essentially infinite use. She charges only a small fee to use the area, as she's more interested in personally dueling anyone who comes to use her facilities. Lydia comes from a noble line and inherited all of her property, though her fellow nobles consider her to be squandering her assets. Father Mareusis Father Mareusis is the head of the Sanctuary church. He manages the most sacred duties, such as heading sermons and dealing with weddings and confessions. Most of the technical work of managing the church is left for others to do. Father Mareusis is a busy kitsune, often tied up with taking care of the numerous orphans and the poor that depend on him. Marienne Marienne is the town butcher. She has a lively and violent personality. Reportedly she used to be a mercenary warrior before she received a career-ending injury, and so the tiefling now takes out her frustrations on fresh game. Marienne is short-tempered but enjoys her work. She also serves as a barber and, less frequently, a surgeon. Morrison Biscuss Morrison is a sickly young kitsune who can be found behind the front desk at the carpentry shop in central Prontera. Due to his health, he does none of the work himself, instead hiring it out to employees and freelancers. Morrison is a moody, often ill-tempered person, though he does love money, since it helps pay for the medication he needs. Nami One of the great pubs in Prontera still has no name. Despite that, it bustles with activity, and the enigmatic owner, Nami, runs both the kitchen and the front desk entirely by herself. The dhampir is known not to sleep, manning the tavern at all hours of the day. Word is that she used to be a wizard before retiring. Despite her gloomy demeanor, she seems to enjoy the work. Nephia The alchemist Nephia is an eccentric and loud kitsune who enjoys challenges and likes to take on difficult tasks. Nephia has several employees at the central alchemy shop, though she doesn't know any of them by name, and she reportedly has a high turnover rate because of her demanding personality. Patriel Patriel serves as the assistant librarian at the Sif Library. Patriel is a shy young elf, but she is loyal to the owner, Nidfel, and works with those who come to the library for assistance. Patriel is intelligent and something of a scholar, though her timid nature and reclusiveness prevents her from exercising her knowledge. Rovere Rovere manages the animal breeding shop near the Chivalry. The handsome kitsune is a bard and spends most of his time playing music or singing to his animals. When not performing, he oversees the care of each and every creature on his ranch with the help of several employees. Rovere is passionate about animals, though he claims his second love is "every woman in the world." Mother Tomomi Mother Tomomi is one of the many clerics that helps manage Sanctuary alongside Father Mareusis. She is also one of the most skilled and highly regarded. Many clerical duties fall to her, as the church's most important jobs are managed by Father Mareusis. Mother Tomomi is sometimes likened to a secretary, and she's much easier to approach. Touha The rugged and stoic Touha serves as the head monk of St. Capolina Abbey. Touha herself is very old for a human, though her attunement to the world keeps her in good health and appearing at most in her 40s. Touha is a strict practitioner of meditation and zen, but she also eagerly leads every martial arts session that takes place in the abbey. King Tristan Gaebolg III Tristan III is the 36th descendent of the human Gaebolg family and king of the Rune-Midgarts kingdom. For the most part, Tristan III is a quiet man who rules gently over the kingdom with a more or less hands-off approach. His most infamous decree banned gambling throughout the kingdom, although he's aware that the city of Comodo more or less ignores this order. Tristan III is unmarried, but he has three young sons, the oldest of which is Reinhardt Gaebolg at age 17. Sir Windsor Shepherd Sir Windsor is the warden of the prison inside the protective walls of Prontera Castle. Previously of the Chivalry, his earlier exploits led him toward a position where he might have vied for leadership, but his sights were set elsewhere, and he wanted a quiet, cushy job. Sir Windsor keeps the prison under tight lock and key and allows few visitors. He can frequently be found in the company of Prontera's nobles. Sir Zeras Hyperion Sir Zeras is the head knight of the Chivalry, a prestigous accolade for having served under the king his entire life. Sir Zeras was thrust into the spotlight after his band helped to fight back Freyjanity zealots and rescued a group of orphans kidnapped by the cult. With the rest of his troop slain in combat, Sir Zeras was hailed as a hero and elevated to high status. Once the previous head of the Chivalry retired, Sir Zeras was ready to take command.